Howl and Sophie's Flying Castle
by ChihiroNoelle
Summary: Takes place right after the end of the movie. I do not own anything. Credit goes to Dianna Wynne Jones for writing my favorite book of all time. Rate/Comment.
1. Chapter 1

The bright spring breeze ran through my hair, and I experienced a feeling like no other. It was a peaceful moment, in Howl's arms. I felt safe: like no single thing in this universe could harm me. I loved that feeling. If the world ended right now, I'd be okay in my true love's arms.

"Hey, Sophie," Howl whispered softly in my ear, as graceful as a hummingbird.

"Yes?" I replied, looking up with a curious smile on my face.

"You know I love you more than life itself," He said, closing his eyes, pulling me closer against him, and kissing my cheek with so much love and softness.

I knew he loved me, and that fact filled my stomach with butterflies and my heart with joy. I turned around, to see his soft pale face enveloped by his bluish-black hair, and his beautiful blue eyes staring directly into mine.

"Oh Howl, I love you too." I couldn't help but shed a tear. I wish I could replay this moment forever, I've never had a feeling like this in my life. There is not one word to describe my happiness right now. It's as if I haven't a care in the world, like my past, my future, the present, are all memories to me. As if Howl and I are the only people in my world: the way I've dreamt it to be.

He kissed me tenderly, like pressing lips against a fragile glass vase, with such softness as baby's skin.

We stood there on the balcony for a few seconds, just gazing into each other's eyes, wishing the moment would never end.

After a few seconds, he shuffled his arms from behind my waist, moved his knee down touching the old wooden boards of the castle, and pulling something from his bright orange jacket. "Marry me?" he asked, with anxiousness in his eyes.

He already knows my answer.


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes the morning after the wedding anxiously, ready to start my new life with my husband.

"Goodmorning, love," Howl greeted me softly, then kissed me.

"Goodmorning," I said with a smile. He only had his boxers on, and I stared at his beautiful body, as if shaped from the hands of an angel. I laid there for a few minutes, not wanting to get up from such a comfortable position cuddled next to Howl.

It was odd waking up to silence in the castle, usually Markl would be running around at this time of the morning, like little kids do. But he was at Lettie's for a few days, to give Howl and I some alone time the first few days of our new life together. So I enjoyed the peace while it lasted.

The wedding the day before was beautiful. Chairs were set up in our meadow, and we had a few close friends and family attend. Nothing fancy, but all I ever wanted.

"Are you hungry?" Howl asked. I remember the first time he cooked me breakfast. I was under a curse that put me in the body of an old lady, and I was searching for a demon to take my curse away. So, I traveled to the Wastes to find someone who could, and happened to stumble upon Howl's Castle. I entered with curiosity, helping Markl prepare breakfast the next day. Howl stumbled in and took control of my breakfast preparation.

"Just a bit, don't trouble yourself making breakfast, dear."

"Nothing's a trouble if it's for my wife," He smiled at me.

Wife.

That term was unfamilar to me. It was odd to think of myself as his wife, capable of loving and caring for him. I think I can keep up though.

I slipped some house shoes on, and walked downstairs, finding Howl half-clothed, frying eggs and bacon in a pan upon the hearth.

Calcifer usually supplied the heat for food and water, but since he was free of Howl's commands, he didn't always have to be with us. So he was with Lettie and Markl, keeping them company and helping around the hat shop.

"Well there she is," Howl said, "my one and only. Come enjoy some breakfast with me." he slid the eggs and bacon onto two plates, and gestured me towards the table, pulling my chair out for me like the gentlemen he is.

We both began eating, and he stared at me as if I were an unknown object to him, he had a sense of curiosity in his eyes, like he's amazed with every little move I make.

"What are you staring at?" I asked playfully.

"Only the most beautiful woman in the world. She's so graceful, so careful with everything she does." He replies, a half smile revealing upon his lips.

"I imagine she doesn't notice things like you do,"

"Well I wish she did, it's the cutest thing I've ever seen."

With that, I giggled and continued eating in silence, him looking at me every few seconds. It was in this moment of silence that I realized how lucky i was to have someone like Howl in my life. Always caring for me, comforting me without my command. I truly was lucky. But why me? I was Sophie Hatter, a poor girl decorating hats for a living. Sophie Hatter, the girl in her family who didn't stand up for herself. Sophie Hatter, a person who didn't deserve Howl in her life. Howl could have anyone. Someone more beautiful, more powerful, someone like Lettie. Lettie was always the most respected in my family. Succeeding in life, beautiful, and very sociable. Practically the opposite of myself. I couldn't see the good in loving a person like me.

Howl must have noticed my thoughts when he asked, "Is something the matter, dear?"

Should I tell him? Should I ask him why he had chosen me, only one day after our wedding?

"Why?" I asked. I guess it was too late to second guess.

"Why what?"

"Why? Why did you choose me, of all the talented and beautiful girls in the kingdom? You chose me. It just doesn't make sense. I mean, you're a perfect man, you desere the best and-" my words were cut off by the contact of his lips on mine. The kiss took my breath away.

"Hush, dear. There is a simple explanation for why I love you the way I do. Fate chose us, Sophie. Fate has nothing to do with beauty, or talent, or success. Fate is between two hearts, and it's something beauty, talent, and success cannot break. I love you Sophie. I always will. You need to understand that. Don't wonder why. Just accept it. Friendship brought us together, and your way of thinking will not tear us apart," he gave me a gentle tap on my nose. I looked down in response, only to find his hands caressing my face, bringing his eyes to meet mine once more. "I love you."

And with that, he cradled me in his arms and carried me upstairs, away into his magical bedroom, not taking his eyes off of mine even once. It was then that he made love to me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't been writing! I haven't been keeping up lately because I'm so busy. Expect lots of new chapters though. This one's kinda short, and to the point, but the action should be starting within the next chapter or two. Enjoy!**

The rest of the day seemed to fly by, although we hardly did anything. Time flies when I'm with Howl. That is something I fear. Time. Death. I'm always worrying about something, I know, but it's peculiar to think about. I never want to be separated from Howl. Death is the only thing that, eventually, will.

I tried to get my mind off of it, and focus on what is happening now. Howl, still as graceful as ever, is reading a potions book he recently received as a wedding gift. He is in full concentration, his eyes swiftly moving from page to page. He must have noticed me staring, and quickly caught my eye, smiling the beautiful way he smiles.

He promised me that, now freed of Calcifer, he wouldn't use magic so much. It had scared me, ever since the time he had took it too far after I messed with his potions in the bathroom. And when he would work for the kingdom, in time of war, that had scared me as well. So he promised me he would only make potions for citizens, and teach young wizards and witches spells and whatnot. This satisfied me enough.

I broke from my trance to watch Howl rise, set his book down, and extend his arm out for me to take.

"Come, my love," He whispered, barely audible. I smiled, and took his arm, "this way."

He walked me to the door, grabbed my hat, and placed in gently on my head. _Beatiful._ He whispered. Although it was too quiet, maybe I had only imagined it. With one more glance my way, he twisted the knob on the door to the pink palet. Our meadow.

_Click._ He opened the door, and I immediately felt a soft warm breeze blow against my face. The smell of lavender filled the air. I opened my eyes, the sky was perfectly blue, with fluffy white clouds strolling overhead, the grass was so green, so healthy, with specks of pink, blue, yellow, white, the flowers were so beatiful. The rolling hills, the bright yellow sun streaming across it all.

It felt like a dream.

Howl stepped out of the castle, taking my hand, and leading the way. He then turned, took my face in his hands, gently wiped the small, silver streaks of hair behind my ears, and kissed me.

It lasted for a while, but then he pulled away. "Now I know," he said, a mischevious smile upon his face, "you don't like me using magic. But as this one use of magic is for your own pleasure, I assume it will be overlooked."

"What are you talking-" But I couldn't finish. We were flying. Like the first moment we had truly met. Even though I was not aware. He was protecting me in an alley way, from some sketchy soldiers who were bullying me. I had been so amazed that day. I thought it was all so unreal. Even this moment now feels unreal. We were soaring, past the flowers, over the hills, the streams. He held me securely in his arms, glancing at me from time to time, chuckling, probably because of the look of disbelief on my face.

He took me to the center of the meadow, and came to a slow stop, his feet landing gently on the ground. He then put me on my feet.

"Why must you be so romantic, Howl?" I asked, in a daze.

"Romantic?" he asked, bursting out into laughter. "I try my best for you, darling."

He laid me down on the grass, and eventually did the same. I got close to him, my head leaning against his shoulder, and he turned to face me. He kissed me, looked at me, smiled, and kissed me once more. This time more passionate, and much longer. Our lips moved on eachothers, intertwined, and unbreakable. I didn't want to break away. But eventually, he pulled away, and closed his eyes. I did the same, and let the warm Spring breeze toy with my hair. It was like a dream. Every moment with Howl was like a dream. And as we laid there, together, so peacefully, I let myself fall, and sleep took over.


End file.
